


General meets(?) Angel

by Koayyy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: “I think I saw an angel.”“Hah?”





	General meets(?) Angel

**Author's Note:**

> College is killing me so have this really silly and really short fic while I do my assignments and try to finish my 3 other wip gbf fics! *sobs
> 
> Also yes. Cain and Reinhardtzar are So Good for each other. They mostly just banter in this and there's not really any romantic stuff but they are dating in my head so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He steps onto the deck of the Grandcypher, his katana strapped to his side and his mind deep in melancholy. The wind is a bit more chilly today, so he expects to be left alone to his thoughts, but his expectations are thrown off the ship when a lone figure is seen leaning on the wooden balustrade of the ship.

The figure has dark brown hair, a sword strapped to his side, and is wearing a strange armoured hoodie. There's many different people on the ship, and Cain always tries to get to know them as much as he can, so he takes a step towards the figure.

But the figure suddenly straightens and it causes Cain to stop in his tracks. The figure stays standing for a moment, when _wings_ sprout from his back. He can only process that the wings were brown and white in colour when the figure flaps them and gracefully takes off flying into the skies.

Cain can only stop to stare at where the figure was previously standing, when a familiar voice calls out from behind him.

“Hey, Cain. What's wrong?” Reinhardtzar asks a ways behind him, as bluntly as ever.

“I think I saw an angel.” Cain answers, still slightly dumbfounded.

“Hah?” a pause of disbelief. “You sure you weren't hallucinating?” Reinhardtzar asks, his tone mocking, but a part of Cain knows that he's just concerned.

“No no, that was definitely an angel!” Cain exclaims as he turns around to Reinhardtzar’s doubting face. Reinhardtzar even has his hands crossed.

“I'll leave you with your hallucinations.” He says in exasperation, and walks back down deck. Cain has to skip to catch up with his damn long legs.

“I'm telling you, that was definitely an angel!” Cain can only continue to exclaim to Reinhardtzar’s back.

“Your imagination is too wild.” Reinhardtzar says, he's definitely enjoying this entire situation.

“I said-!”

 

* * *

 

In order to get Reinhardtzar to believe him, Cain drags him to find the twin captains to have his question answered. The two are in the mess hall, eating a late lunch along with Lyria, Vyrn, and a few more members that he doesn’t know.

“Ah, Cain, Reinhardtzar! Everything okay?” Djeeta asks after swallowing a mouthful of food. The rest of the table looked over, but some of them went back to their own things pretty quickly, apparently disinterested in what was happening.

“Djeeta, Gran, is there an angel on board the ship?” Cain asks, slightly more calm after bantering with Reinhardtzar for so long.

“Angel-? oh.” Gran says, then cuts himself off swiftly. He looks over and makes eye contact with Djeeta for a moment before Djeeta speaks.

“Brown and white wings or black wings?”

“There’s more than one!?” Reinhardtzar is the one that exclaims in disbelief this time.

“Heh, I told you so.” Cain says smugly and turns back to Djeeta. “Brown and white.” he proceeds to say, his shock replaced with mainly curiosity.

“Oh, that’s Sandalphon!” Lyria perks up from across Djeeta and says, beside her, a girl with long white hair and dark skin looks up to enter the conversation.

“Did he leave the ship again?” the girl asks, worry in her voice. One of the blue dragons sitting on her shoulder lets out a small distressed sound.

“We just saw him take off flying from the ship.” Cain answers after taking a side glance at the now silent Reinhardtzar, who looks like is leaving the conversation to him.

The girl hums and stands up from her seat. “I’ll go talk to him.” she says, and exits the mess hall without another word, the two blue dragons flying after her.

“We’ll leave him to you!” Gran calls after her. Djeeta turns her attention to Cain and Reinhardtzar when Reinhardtzar speaks up.

“Are you really going to just leave it to her?” he asks, his tone suggesting he’s asking more for confirmation than out of doubt of the girl that just left.

“She’ll be fine.” Djeeta says, but Gran is the one that catches their confused looks.

“That was Zooey, she’s also a Primal, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Gran says, as if having primal beasts in your crew was an everyday occurance.

Cain and Reinhardtzar are silent for a moment, until the former speaks the question that the two have been thinking for a good while.

“How… how many primals are in this crew…?” Cain asks, uncharacteristically hesitant. Vyrn shrugs from his spot on the table.

“It’s happened enough for us to get used to it, is all.” is all Djeeta answers. She goes back to her lunch right after.

Cain and Reinhardtzar look at each other and they silently agree to never have this crew as their enemies.


End file.
